A yummy lemon from Soul and Kidd
by Bastet Leonidus
Summary: This is a semi-graphic to graphic lemon between Soul Evens and Death the Kidd. This was requested from the author Toxic-Plasma and I hope she enjoys it. THIS IS SLASH ! If you don't like it please kindly LEAVE. Thank you.


**_Disclaimer_**: Soul Eater does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it would. I make no money or any kind of profit from this fan fiction…. Except for the lovely and delicious thoughts of yaoi that go through my mind every time my fingers touch the keyboard to type my stories.

**_Warning_**: Slash… A whole lot of slash… *grins* Lemon. Pairing is SoulxKidd.

**_Information_**: This lemon was requested by Toxic-Plasma. It is the lemon between Soul and Kidd from my story A Scavenger Hunt for his Heart.

_If you do not like what I write then get the hell off my page because I will write whatever I want to write and I am not going to stop just because some small minded ass decided to rant about it. It has a warning label. Read it. And if you don't like it~ Again get off my page and BITE ME! I write for the enjoyment of myself and for those that like what I write. Now enough of this… There is a story to read. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it._

* * *

><p>Soul smirks and licks his lips as he stares at Kidd. The son of Death looks up at him with light red cheeks and wide golden eyes.<p>

"Soul?" He asks licking his lips.

Soul chuckles and steps forward causing the other to take a step back. This gains another chuckle from the albino.

"What's the matter Kiddo-kun?" He asks with a husky purr, "You weren't as… intimidated by this earlier. In fact if memory serves me right you were all for it."

Kidd's cheeks turn a dark blood red and he stares at the albino shyly. His tongue darts out to run along his bottom lip. Blood red eyes watch the action lustfully.

"Um... Well… Soul-kun…" Kidd whimpers. "I've... I've never done anything like this before."

Soul's eyes widen and flash before closing as a satisfied smile slowly spreads over his face. He chuckles and his tongue slides out to lick his lips, like a content feline before a meal.

"Is that so?" He purrs his eyes opening to stare at the blushing Shinigami child heatedly.

Kidd nods and nearly whimpers again at the look on Soul's face. He takes another step back and squeaks as the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. He falls back and props himself up on his hands. Soul walks forward and reaches forward to cup Kidd's cheeks in the palm of his hands. Kidd licks his lips and looks up into Soul's dark blood red eyes, they flash with an emotion that Kidd can't describe.

"Don't worry Kidd." Soul whispers softly.

Stroking the line of Kidd's jaw Soul leans in and gently places his lips onto Kidd's slightly parted ones. Kidd's eyes widen before falling closed and he leans up into the kiss, at the feel of Soul's tongue sliding against his bottom lip he parts his lips further allowing him access. Soul purrs in approval and deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue past Kidd's lips. He smirks at the sound of Kidd's soft moan and deepens the kiss further twining his tongue with Kidd's before teasing the other with gently short strokes of his tongue. Pulling back he growls at the sight, Kidd presented. The son of Death sat there his lips bruised and parted ,cheeks flushed a pale red, his eyes half lidded its color a shimmering, molten, wanton gold.

"Do you like that, Kiddo-kun?" Soul asks with a dark purr.

Kidd licks his lips before nodding shyly. "I did…" He admits softly.

Soul chuckles and strokes Kidd's jaw again before pulling his hands away. Kidd pouts at the loss of contact. This causes Soul to chuckle again and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Don't worry Kiddo. I'm not done with you just yet." He purrs.

Kidd blushes at the sound and gives a shy giggle.

"Do you really mean that Soul?" He asks in a soft voice.

"I mean it." Soul replies seriously.

Kidd smiles up at him brightly happy that the albino wasn't playing with him. Soul's heart clenched and he gives his own soft smile before it shifts into his usual shark like grin. He leans forward and pulls Kidd up from the bed and against his chest. Kidd squeaks and looks at him shyly.

"What are you doing?" He asks his cheeks red.

Soul gives a low chuckle and nips his neck, Kidd moans at the feeling of Soul's shark like teeth scrapping against his flesh.

Smirking at this Soul uses the distraction to push Kidd flat on the bed. Kidd shouts and looks up at Soul with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Kidd." Soul purrs climbing onto the bed to straddle Kidd's waist. "I'm going to take good care of you."

Kidd gulps and licks his lips hesitantly before nodding slowly.

"Alright Soul… I trust you…" He murmurs smiling shyly.

Soul fights back a growl at the tempting sight before him.

'_This boy is just too damn tempting for his own damn good.' _He growls mentally to himself.

He grabs Kidd's shirt and rips it, buttons flying everywhere. Kidd's eyes widen and he moans at the show of dominance. Soul smirks feeling the erection under him harden further.

"Did you like that Kidd?" He asks.

Kidd nods and his cheeks darken. Soul's eye twitches and he smirks before leaning down and latching on to his neck sucking on the pale flesh. Kidd's eyes widen and he arches his head back to allow Soul more room. Soul growls in pleasure and lets go before latching on to the other side repeating the process. When he pulls back the albino smirks in satisfaction at the sight of the two symmetrical hickeys that stood out on Kidd's pale skin. Kidd whimpers softly and looks up at Soul with glazed over golden eyes. Soul licks his lips at the sight. Soul leans down and begins kissing a path down Soul's neck and chest. He pauses and wraps his lips around a nipple, flicking his tongue across it, he causes Kidd to arch and clench his hands in Soul's shirt. Soul gently closes his teeth around the nipple and tugs on it causing Kidd to cry out in shock and pleasure. He begins laving at the hardened nub making Kidd shake in pleasure from the assault. Soul's other hand moves up to begin playing with the other nipple. Twisting and tugging on it gently. Kidd cries out in pleasure and shakes as he begins to grind against Soul wanting the albino to do more. Soul smirks and switches nipples doing the same to the other one that he did to the first. Kidd cries out and clenches his fist tighter, pressing Soul harder against him.

"Soul! Please!" He begs nearly sobbing with need.

Soul smirks and begins moving back down Kidd's chest enjoying the taste of the Meister's skin. He swirls his tongue around Kidd's belly button before pausing at the waistband of his pants. Soul gives a shark like grin and licks his lips as he looks up at a panting and shivering Kidd. Chuckling Soul leans his head down and skillfully unfastens the button on Kidd's pants with his lips and teeth. Gripping the seams of Kidd's pants in his hands he begins pulling them down over Kidd's long pale legs, licking his lips a hungry glint enters his eyes as he stares at the sight of Kidd's rock hard length standing at attention a bead of precum gathered at the slit of his cock. He grins and leans forward to flick his tongue along the head, gathering the pearly drop of liquid on the tip of his tongue. He purrs at the taste and licks his lips before wrapping them around the head of Kidd's cock and swirling his tongue along it. Kidd cries out in pleasure his hands reattaching themselves to Soul's person, this time his hair. He tugs and whines when Soul chuckles, the vibration traveling through his cock.

"S-Soul! I'm… I'm… gonna…" Kidd sobs withering under Soul.

Soul smirks and pulls back the cock falling from lips with a soft plop. He spreads Kidd's legs further and raises his hips. Licking his lips Soul spreads apart the cheeks of Kidd's ass and leans forward to blow gently against his twitching hole. Kidd bucks at the feeling. Soul grins madly and decides to have a taste, Kidd screaming when he feels Soul's tongue sliding against his entrance. Soul continues to rim Kidd, running his tongue along the ring of muscles, relaxing them until he could wiggle his tongue into the moaning and thrashing body of the male before him. Kidd cries out tears of pleasure falling from his lust glazed golden eyes; he thrashes and presses down against Soul wanting the albino to do more, anything. Soul pulls away and smirks licking his lips at the tempting and delicious sight before him. Kidd whines and reaches out for Soul, who readily lets the Meister pull him down into a kiss. Kidd presses up against Soul and moves against him whining wantonly into the kiss. Soul pulls away and licks his lips giving Kidd a lustful look.

"Do you want me to fuck you Kidd? Do you want my cock thrusting into that tight hot ass of yours?" Soul purrs huskily.

Kidd sobs and nods pulling on Soul's shoulders, wanting the albino to fuck him.

Soul chuckles and shakes his head.

"Oh no Kidd, you have to tell me. You –have– to tell me what you want me to do." Soul replies to the unspoken request.

"Soul," Kidd sobs. "Soul, please…"

"Please what, Kidd? I can't give you what you want unless you tell me."

Kidd whines in frustration.

"I want you to fuck me!" He screams.

Soul smirks and kisses a sweat slick shoulder. "As you desire, my love."

Pulling back, Soul strips and tosses his clothes to the side before crawling back on top of Kidd.

"I am going to fuck you, Kidd." He growls rubbing his cock against Kidd's ass. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream."

Kidd shudders and presses against Soul wanting the male in him.

"Please, Soul…" Kidd begs staring up into the albino's blood red eyes.

Soul smirks darkly and begins to push his cock into Kidd's ass. Kidd gasps and clutches Soul's shoulders his blunt nails digging into the albino's pale flesh. Soul stops, fully sheathed in Kidd, and lets the other male get used to the intrusion.

"Let me know when you want to move." Soul whispers in Kidd's ear pressing his lips to his jaw.

Kidd whimpers and nods, taking slow breaths in order to relax. He mewls softly as the pain slowly fades to pleasure. He licks his lips and hesitantly moves against Soul, tightening his ass around the cock inside him. Soul groans, gripping Kidd's hips; not wanting to do anything to the male just yet. Kidd mewls softly at the intense pleasure and rocks against him. Soul growls and begins thrusting in and out of him. Kidd moans and begins moving against Soul.

"Please!" Kidd begs his blunt nails clawing at Soul's back.

Soul groans in pleasure at the feeling of Kidd's nails on his back and smirks giving a long, slow grind against Kidd's ass causing the son of death to scream breathlessly and tighten around his cock. He twitches at the tight heat squeezing him and begins to speed up his thrusting, deep, hard strokes into that tight ass.

Kidd shudders and cries out in pleasure. His eyes widen and he screams in pleasure, as Soul nails his prostate, hard. He shakes his breath coming in short pants as Soul begins abusing that bundle of pleasure with the head of his cock, hitting it with each thrust, keeping Kidd breathless and moaning like a wanton whore.

Soul smirks at the sounds pouring from Kidd's bruised and plump lips. He continues thrusting, each stroke reaching deep inside Kidd and nailing his prostate. He groans as Kidd tightens and he reaches between them to wrap a hand around Kidd's cock and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts. Kidd screams and cums hard, his ass tightening around Soul's cock almost to the point of pain. Soul moans and buries himself deep in Kidd before cuming hard, Kidd's name on his lips.

Kidd moans at the feeling of Soul's cum filling his ass, hearing his name come from the albino he looks up his golden eyes dark with pleasure and love. He whimpers and leans up, kissing the albino and smiling softly when he pulls away.

"I love you Soul." He whispers.

Souls smiles and strokes Kidd's cheek gently, he leans into the touch and purrs softly.

"I love you too Kidd." He whispers.

Kidd gives a soft smile and nuzzles the hand cupping his cheek. Soul chuckles softly and slowly pulls out of Kidd causing him to give a soft mewl of displeasure. Smiling at this Soul lies down beside Kidd and pulls the other male against him. Kidd moans happily and curls up to him his body feeling weightless.

"We're going to have to do that again." Kidd says a little louder as he looks up into Soul's bright red eyes.

Soul grins and nods, bowing his head to kiss Kidd gently.

"Yeah, yeah we do." He replies with a soft chuckle.

Kidd beams and snuggles against Soul's side, absent-mindedly stroking a finger down the long scar that went down the albino's chest diagonally.

Soul purrs in pleasure at the soft movement of Kidd's fingers. He rubs small circles in the males back and watches him with a soft look on his face. Love and adoration shined in his blood red eyes and his usual shark like grin was a soft happiness filled smile that was unusual on his face.

* * *

><p><em>That's all my lovely little readers. I hope you enjoyed it very much. *takes a drink of Dr. Pepper and grins* I loved writing it and I enjoy getting requests. Though if you want a story please make sure that it's yaoi. Just let me know and I'll tell you what I know.<em>

_Now for those that have me as a favorite and on alert, I am working as hard as I can on my stories but I'm sorry to say that my muse has decided to terrify all the damn PB's that I had in a little kennel so I'm slowly hunting them down. Sad to say that she did this halfway through a chapter on a current story of mine. I'm hoping to be done with it soon but I have no idea how long it will take me considering that I've managed to be blocked on the plot I'm wanting. That's all from me for now but please do accept my apologies and I hope to have it up for you soon. Have a lovely wintertime/Christmas/Yule/Hanukah or whatever it is you celebrate. Buh Bye~!_


End file.
